


Original Sister - Reborn As Rebekah Mikaelson

by InfinityMaximoff



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Fix-It, Klaus is a good brother, Rebekah Mikaelson saves her family, Reborn as Rebekah Mikaelson, Reincarnation, Self-Insert, reborn in the vampire diaries, waking up as Rebekah mikaelson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25455835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfinityMaximoff/pseuds/InfinityMaximoff
Summary: Natalie Morrell was a fan of The Vampire Diaries. Her best friend, Allison, had gotten her into the show a year after it had come out and had ended up watching all three shows, more than once.Rebekah hadn’t been Natalie’s favourite Mikaelson. In fact, she wasn’t even in the top three. But that didn’t mean she didn’t like Rebekah. No, she was quite a fan of the original. She questioned many of Rebekah's decisions, and she shared this with her best friend.Natalie told Allison that If she could, she would probably change a lot of Rebekahs choices.Fate may have been listening when she said this because when she awoke the next day, she was a baby.A baby named Rebekah, daughter of Mikael and Esther.And she planned to change her new family's fate.
Comments: 22
Kudos: 99





	1. A New Life

Natalie Morrell was a fan of The Vampire Diaries. Her best friend, Allison, had gotten her into the show a year after it had come out and had ended up watching all three shows, more than once.

Rebekah hadn't been Natalie's favourite Mikaelson. In fact, she wasn't even in the top three. But that didn't mean she didn't like Rebekah. No, she was quite a fan of the original. She questioned many of Rebekah's decisions, and she shared this with her best friend.

Natalie told Allison that If she could, she would probably change many of Rebekah's choices.

Fate may have been listening when she said this because when she awoke the next day, she was a baby.

A baby named Rebekah, daughter of Mikael and Esther. 

And she planned to change her new families fate.

* * *

  
**SOMEWHERE**

It was dark for a long time. I could hardly move.

It was lonely and boring, there was absolutely nothing. After I while, I could move the smallest amount, but it felt like I was in water and I could see. It was terrifying.

Eventually, I began to see, but it was still very dark and I wasn't able to focus on anything. It was all blurry.

I'm not sure how long I've been here, wherever here is.

When I started hearing voices talking and cooing, I came to the conclusion that I was an unborn baby. I must have died in my sleep to get reborn, right? I don't remember dying, and there was no seeing dead family or anything.

So why the hell am I a baby again?

I'm glad I don't remember being born the first time, it was awful.

"Rebekah," The man holding me whispered. I opened my eyes to look at him and couldn't help but let out a cry.

Is that Sebastian Roché?!?

I stare up at him with wide eyes as he looks down at me. Wait- Did he call me Rebekah?

No. This can't be happening.

My thoughts were confirmed when I was placed in my new mother's arms and I saw Alice Evans.

I'm not just any damn baby, I'm baby Rebekah Mikaelson.

And I'll be damned if I let my family suffer.

* * *

My new family loved me far more than my old one ever did. It was weird at first, being raised in a fictional family. Especially one that didn't even speak english. I understand the language everyone is speaking, of course, but when you're raised in an english speaking home then being sent back in time a thousand years, it's a bit hard to adjust.

Esther is a loving mother, she holds me and tells me she loves me. Mikael isn't a terrible father to me. He loves me too, he's happy to have another daughter. He has some anger issues, obviously, but he is far better than my last one. I know this will only last a few years, but I'll enjoy it while it lasts.

Finn, my eldest brother, takes care of me (and our siblings) when our parents can't. The shows didn't explore his character much, and they made him seem like an awful brother, but he's been great. I think I also remind him of Freya. It's clear that he's happy to have another sister. I glared at him everytime I saw him for almost a month, I had just watched the season where he killed Kol before being reborn.

Elijah is a good brother too. He tells me stories to put me to sleep, and somehow they always work. Then there is Niklaus. Nik is older than me by a few winters. He spends a lot of his time with Elijah, but he still finds the time to talk to me. Kol is the sibling closest to me in age, only two winter's older than me. Henrik hasn't been born yet, he's a few years younger than Rebekah was, I think.

My god the Mikaelson kids are so cute! I want to squish everyone's faces. Not Mikael's though, he scary.

Ayana is someone who I have to come close with, that much I know. I had information worth over two thousand years of a fictional world, mainly involving my family, that needed to be preserved.

But for now, I'll enjoy having a family.


	2. The Bonds

When he isn't with father, or taking care of our siblings, I like spending time with Finn. I sit next to him while he reads mother's grimoire and practices magic. Neither Elijah or Nik have tapped into their magic, and I suspect Kol will soon. I'm not interested in learning magic. It fascinates me, but i know there's a strong chance I will lose it in a few years if everything plays out the way it did in the show.

I think Ayana knows. About me not really being Rebekah, that is. The other day she stared at me while Mother and I were at her home then nodded. Maybe the spirits told her?  
Growing up wasn't that bad, despite being an adult in a child's body. It was fun being a kid again. I used to be an only child and spent most of the time at my aunt's house. I had never thought about what it would be like to live a thousand years ago. I had always been so used to technology and modern day things that when my main sources of entertainment were wood carvings and magic, it was fascinating. Now I have siblings, four older brothers and a younger one coming soon. It would be fun to have a sister, but if I wanted to play with a girl I easily could, there were many in the village. Freya is still alive, of course, but it would be many years before I can find her.  
"Rebekah," I heard from behind me. I looked up and saw my mother, Esther. She had her grimoire tucked under one arm and her other hand held out to me. This meant it was time to go to Ayana's. I grinned and grabbed her hand, keeping the wood carving Elijah had given me in my other hand.

We made the walk to Ayanas hut slowly, smiling when she was waiting outside her home "Esther, Rebekah," she greeted softly. I waved back, never letting go of the wood in my hand. Ayana handed mother a piece of parchment. "Could you collect these before we start? I will watch Rebekah."

Mother nodded, letting go of my hand and grabbing the parchment from her mentor. As she left, Ayana took me into her hut and sat across from me. "Hello, Ayana."  
"I think it's time you and I had a chat, don't you?"

There it is. Ayana knows.

I hummed and nodded. I knew it was coming eventually, but there was no way in hell I was telling her everything. I just needed to put the information somewhere safe. "I thought it would come sooner." I told her honestly. I assumed she waited until I could talk properly.

"You are quite smart for your age Rebekah, not even five winters old yet." Ayana commented. "What do you know?"

"My name is Natalia Morrell," I started, looking around. Her husband would be home soon and he wasn't a big fan of 'Mikael's spawns', as he calls us.  
Ayana hummed as she nodded.

"It used to be, anyway. My parents' names were Ellen and David Morrell. I was almost thirty and was going to propose to my girlfriend when I died. Well, I think I died."

"I thought it would have taken more to get you to talk about it." Ayana told me as she opened her a grimoire, but it wasn't the one she normally used. "You are an old soul in a child's body, but that does not explain your reactions to certain people around the village, including your own family."

I shrugged, playing with the wood in my hands. "Where I come from this is a TV show."

"TV show?"

Damn, I forgot about that. "I've seen this all play out. There are people in my old life who pretend to be people who really exist in our world for entertainment. For example, a man named Sebastian Roché looks exactly like Mikael, because he played Mikael for entertainment. The Mikaelson's, along with everyone else, are works of fiction in my old life"  
She nods, eyes wider than they were before. "You were mentioned a fair bit, but you were only in two episodes I think. Your descendant is one of the main characters, but that is a thousand years from now. There were many people I didn't like in the show, most of the main characters, really. I did like the Mikaelson's though."

"Who did you like the least?" Ayana asked curiously.

"The doppelganger a thousand years from now, I think," I told her. "She was a whiny brat who literally killed and manipulated the originals then passed the blame onto the person she hurt."

"And the most?"

"Kol." I answered easily. "Maybe Niklaus? I liked the Mikaelson siblings. You have a pretty cool ancestor, as well, she's kind of crazy but I'm pretty sure I love her. I'd love to talk to her."

Ayana's head snapped up from the grimoire. Looks like she knows who I'm talking about. "Not anytime soon, child. What do you plan on changing?"

"My brothers will be loved, they will not spend years locked in coffins, I'll save my sister." I paused, looking outside then back to Ayana. "But I need your help, and my parents must never find out about this."

"What do you need?"

And that started the partnership between Ayana Bennet and Rebekah MIkaelson.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*

Kol and I ran in together when Mother called for us, Elijah and Finn trailing behind. "Now, children, it's very hot! Rebekah, Kol, be careful!"

"Where's Niklaus?"

We all stay silent. Elijah gives Finn a knowing look, but Finn looks as though he's dying to speak.

"Elijah? Finn?" Mother asked, looking between them. "Where is your brother?

I watched as Finn hesitated, glancing at Elijah before answering her. "He's in the woods, Mother. Hiding." I sighed as she left, Finn following her soon after. None of us talked as we ate. I remember this clearly, I had just watched season three before waking up here. After cleaning up, Kol and I followed Elijah out of the room.

Kol and I were troublemakers, but we made sure to never get caught by Mikael. We spent a lot of time together as we were the closest in age, so we learned to rely on each other quickly. When he had learned his first spell, it was nothing hard- he's only six winters old, he had come to me immediately after to tell me all about it. We'd sit and talk about how fascinating and exciting it was that Kol could do magic. When I made my first flower chain, I showed Kol and he went on about how pretty it was.  
He and I did a lot together. I remember that in the shows, Kol always felt left out, so I made sure he wasn't. I spent time with him, sometimes not even talking, just being around him. We are only young, so there's not much we can do yet, but not nothing. He's also starting to spend more time with Finn as he's interested in magic, which is a good thing. Like I said before, I don't practice magic, but that didn't mean I couldn't spend time with my brothers while they did. I didn't do this all the time, as I still had two other brothers to spend time with, but I wanted to make sure Kol and Finn felt loved.

Mother and I are quite close. She tells me stories about how close she and Dahlia used to be, how much I remind her of Freya. She tells me that I should spend more time with the kids in the village rather than my brothers. Much to her shock, I disagreed immediately. I had stopped what I was doing and stared at her before saying "family comes first." She agreed and we continued picking berries like nothing had happened, discussing both Finn and Kol's latest spells.

Mikael and I have a strange relationship. Whenever he is home, the two of us go for a walk around the village and catch up. It's odd. Mikael is a big scary man who I'm absolutely terrified of, but then he'll take me on those walks and I'll talk to him like he's the best father in the world. I know he isn't, not even to me. He loves me, and to an extent, I love him. He's a far better Father than my last one, he's actually makes time to talk to me. I'll tell him how many flower chains I made, where I found the flowers to make them, sometimes want brother I spent the most time with that day. He tells me kid friendly versions of his adventures. Sometimes how badly he wanted to impale Ayana's husband for calling us his spawns, it varies. He ignores the men's whisperers as I pull him around the village pointing out different beds of flowers. I ignore the talk of the women who go on about how his eldest son should be finding a wife by now, and how his daughter shouldn't be hearing about his battle stories.

It's almost nice.

I've been spending a lot of time with Niklaus and Elijah as well. Elijah tells Nik stories while I sit and listen, not saying much, I don't want them to feel unloved by me because I'm spending time with Finn and Kol.

There was a storm nights ago, and I'll just say my fear passed into this life.

( nights before )

I hid my eyes under my arm. I had never liked storms before, I've always been terrified of them. Now that I'm a kid again, it's worse. I let out a quiet cry as the storm goes on, hoping not to wake any of my family.  
When I heard shuffling, I moved my arm so I could see who was moving. Nik. He kneeled in front of me and grabbed my hand. "Hush now. It's just a storm. Don't be afraid. I won't let it hurt you."

I pull my knees tighter to my chest as lightning flashes. He lets go of my hand momentarily to reach over to where he sleeps. "Nik," I called quietly. "Don't go."

He grabbed something from his basket before coming back to me. He places what looks like a chess piece in my hand. I held it up in front of my face as I look at it, holding it tightly. "I carved it for father," he explained. "It's a brave knight. Now, you can be brave too."

I open my mouth to thank him but end up grabbing his hand as thunder crashes. "Nik, will you stay with me till the storm ends?"

He smiled, laying beside me. "I will always stay with you, Rebekah. No matter what."

Mother is pregnant with Henrik. She announced it a few nights ago, which my family celebrated. I smiled even though I was panicking in the moment. I had gotten so used to the family around me that would one day be the originals that I had forgotten that my soon to be little brother was fated to die.

It was something Ayana and I had talked about during one of our 'meetings'. She had talked to the spirits, and even before he's born, it was known among them that Henrik Mikaelson is fated to die young. After having helped me store all the information I had, she had talked to the spirits, her line of witches want to help me. Apparently, she has her house spelled so that only Bennett's can listen in from the other side, and Qetsiyah heard us talking. So, the spirts talked. They discussed me knowing the future, that I was from another world. It was decided that I was under Qetsiyah's unofficial protection.

Sure, she was a tad crazy and has been basically torturing her cheating fiancé (and Amara) for the past thousand years, but she was also super powerful. If I was under her unofficial protection maybe I can convince her to keep my parents on the other side after their deaths, unless it's to kill Dahlia. I'm not quite sure how that's going to work yet, but I'll figure it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter focused more on the bonds with her family rather than moving forward in the actual timeline. The Mikaelson's childhood was only shown in a few episodes, but I'm doing my best to make it last longer! Her bonds with her brother are super important to her and she's spent most of her childhood so far making sure Finn feels loved by at least one of his siblings, as she remembers how alone he felt on TVD and TO. Rebekah bonding with her brothers was also suggested by quite a few people, so it will definitely be shown more!
> 
> I'm open to suggestions on what you guys want to happen or see, just tell me and I'll see what I can do!


	3. Nightmare

“Finn, Finn, Finn, Finn!” My eldest brother turned around, opening his arms as he knew what was coming. I jumped into his arms, wrapping my arms around his neck as he held me. 

“Rebekah,” he greeted softly, pressing a kiss to the top of my head. I had a nightmare from my past life about my family dying. Finn was my last sibling I had seen die before I had woken up. I don’t know what came over me, but I needed to know that he’s safe. This wouldn’t happen for over a thousand years, but it scared me awake. ”Are you okay?”

”Bad dream.” I held on to him tighter, shaking my head as much as I could from where it was resting on his shoulder. He sighed, holding onto me a bit tighter. 

“And you want me to distract you?” He asked, just like he did every other time. I nodded. “I went hunting with father, it was fine until we returned and Ayana’s husband began to taunt him. Mother had to calm him down. I taught Kol a simple spell, but you already know that.” I hummed. Kol had told me about it immediately after, just like he always did. ”I spent some time with Erik’s daughter.”

“Sage?” Sage was an absolute sweetheart. She even made a flower chain with me. I didn’t think we would meet her for another hundred years at least, but she’s here and has a huge crush on my brother.

“Yes, Sage.” Finn chuckled. He talked for a while, telling me about his day. Sage had admitted to liking him, he told her that he liked her as well. I’m not going to lie, Sage and Finn were super cute together. Sage likes all and doesn’t judge our family for practicing witchcraft like most people in the village did. It was refreshing. Finn deserved her. “Are you feeling better?”

I pulled away slightly to look up at him. I stared at him for a few moments before nodding, it did make me feel better. “Thank you, Finn.”

“Always, Rebekah.”

The rest of the day went on as normal. Sometimes I would get flashes of the nightmare from the night before and latch on to the sibling closest to me, but they’d didn't mind. After nightmares, I was clingy. We all knew this, but never spoke of it.

Finn will tell me about his day. Kol would distract me with magic, something we were both fascinated with. Elijah tells me stories that Finn told him. Nik grabs the carving he gave me the night of the storm and talks to me. I don’t know how they do it, but each of them manage to calm me down. 

Mother has given birth to Henrik. My siblings and I had been at Ayana’s the whole day, Mother had told us she was going to be in a lot of pain and didn't want us in the home. Ayana, who also knew of my little brother's fate, tried to distract me. It didn't work. I was reborn into a life that I had watched on television, I had grown to love my family, and now I'll have to watch my little brother die. 

Father has started to snap at Nik more. It's only time until he will start hurting him physically. Mother can often calm him down, sometimes i'll go on a walk with him, but that will only last so long. 

Nik and Elijah are both almost teenagers now, Kol is eight, and Finn is at least sixteen. I'm not quite sure how old Finn is though. Our ages are counted by how many seasons we’ve been alive, it gets confusing sometimes. 

Ayana, with the help of her ancestors, found a new way for me to store my knowledge, as a backup I guess. She's already helped me write most of it down, but she suggested something similar to a pensieve from Harry Potter. And so we pulled the memories of me watching the shows and we placed it in a box that was spelled so that only I can unlock it. 

It worked.

Our family is definitely different to most in our village, not that anyone truly knew this. They know that none of the children are getting married anytime soon, they knew that mother was a witch and Finn also practiced witchcraft. They knew Elijah was a charming young wan who would someday become a great warrior, just like his father.

They didn’t know that Kol was also a witch, they didn’t know that Nik was an untriggered werewolf, much like the beasts we hide from every full moon. They didn’t know that I wasn’t really Rebekah, that I had lived a life before this. They also didn’t know that Henrik, the youngest in our family that hadn’t been born that long ago, was fated to die before he was an adult. 

Except Ayana Bennett, of course. She knew everything. Ayana was closer with my family now that she knew the truth about me, some of it. She became a therapist of sorts. When one of us had a problem we didn’t want to bother our parents over, we went to her. I normally went to her about things concerning the future. 

She welcomed all of us with open arms, she was like a second mother to all of us. Her daughter had gotten married long ago, I think she liked taking care of all of us. 

She told me that when she passed on, if I needed her help, I could call on her from the other side. The same went for the rest of my family.

Ayana’s husband was not so happy with us visiting so often. Most times, he would leave the hut cursing, probably going to hunt to take out his anger.

Mother had been concerned at first when I started spending more time with Ayana, but did not dwell on it. 

Tatia Petrova has yet to show up. I don’t think she’ll be here for another few years at least, but I thought the same with Sage. I was not excited for her arrival. I didn’t want my brother to be hurt, especially by a doppelgänger.

My family was happy but I knew it would all come crashing down in the next few years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hi hi, here's chapter three! sorry for the long wait. This chapter is mainly a filler, I'm not going to lie, and it's at just over 1k words. Rebekah does interact with Finn and Kol a lot in these chapters, but she's with Klaus and Elijah just as much!
> 
> Please leave suggestions as to when Rebekah should tell her family the truth! I've written a few different versions of the scene so far, but I'm not decided on when to do it.
> 
> As always, I'm open to suggestions on what you guys want to see. You can send ideas through pms or in the comments!


	4. Magic Is Family Bonding

I think I've finally accepted that I'm here for good.

There was a part of me that hoped that this was all some dream, that one night I would fall asleep and wake up in my old body a thousand years in the future. But getting a second chance at life and being able to save my favourite fictional family is far better than going back to my old life.

I will miss Anna, my girlfriend in my last life, and I probably will until I can't remember her anymore. She was my best friend and partner for over ten years, there will always be a part of me that still loves her, I think.

It's hard being an adult and a child at the same time.I have memories of my whole last life, from being a kid until an adult, while also being a child again. My family knows I'm not an average child, I learned how to do everything faster than them and the other children in the village. I'm also far more protective of my family than a child should be.

Our family is closer than what it was in my last life. We all get along, with the exception of sibling fights but those are inevitable. There isn't any sibling rivalries or jealousy, though it is obvious Finn is still mother's favourite and I am father's. Other than that, our family is pretty normal with the exception of witchcraft and Niklaus.

Mikael isn't as bad as he was in the shows. He doesn't do anything extreme to Nik besides the occasional shout or shove. As much as I hate to admit it, he's not an awful father. Sure, he yells sometimes and orders for us, mainly my brothers, to do things, but this is a different time period than what I'm used to. He doesn't hit any of us or degrade us.

Esther isn't the best mother, but she tries. She cares for us, feeds us, teaches us. She does what most mothers do. She also teaches us magic, even me, Nik, Elijah and little Henrik, even though he can't do much yet. A while ago, I told myself that I would never practice magic because of the high chance I could lose it, but that changed. Mother convinced the three of us to start practicing, and I'm glad she did. Who knew magic would be so fun?

I'm not going to lie, It was many Kol and Finn that convinced me. Everyday I would hear one of them, sometimes both, talk about magic then ask me to start practicing too, insisting that it was never too late to learn. I started, then I convinced Nik who got Elijah in on it.

Magic is family bonding time now.

I stared at the fire in front of me, not paying attention to any of the conversations around me. We decided to have a bonfire tonight to celebrate nothing in particular, just to spend time together.

We wrote wishes and burned them, just like every other fire we have. Kol, of course, was the most excited for burning them. I like seeing my family happy knowing what will come in our future. Even though there is much I plan to change, some things are fixed points. If there's one thing Doctor Who taught me, it's that you can't change fixed points in time. It's nice, I suppose.

I rested my head in my hands as my family talked around me, watching as they talked and laughed.

They're my family. I will protect them until the day I truly die. Despite knowing his future, I will do my best to protect Henrik. I will protect Finn, Elijah, Niklaus and Kol. I will find Freya, I don't care how long it takes, I will find her and save her. I will not lose any of them.

━━━ ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ━━━

"Bekah!"

Rebekah looked up from the grimoire, seeing Kol running towards her. "Yes, brother?"

"Come play!" Kol grabbed her hand, tugging her along to where the rest of their siblings were.

When Kol and Rebekah got there, Elijah and Niklaus were chasing Finn, so naturally, they joined in. Rebekah latched onto Finn's arm as did the others. Finn dropped to his knees, laughing as his siblings fell down with him.

Mikael's family were a quite happy family, considering everything. Now, instead of just Finn and Kol, everyone practiced magic. They still stayed in the caves every full moon, but they no longer feared the villagers when they turned into wolves every full moon. Because of a grimoire Ayana has supplied for the children to read, they understood how the werewolf curse worked. Esther had been terrified when they had started learning about the wolves and how they triggered the curse, and Rebekah didn't miss the way she looked at Niklaus.

Now, the siblings laid next to each other, staring at the sky which was quickly becoming dark. They had been doing this for years. They would meet each other outside, normally behind their home.

Rebekah had always laid down first, as she was always the first to arrive. Niklaus and Elijah would come next, always together. Kol would come after them, making his presence known. When he was in his spot, normally next to Elijah, he would stare at the sky and fall backwards. Finn would join them moments after, as he was the one who told their parents they would be outside. He would be on either end, though normally ended up next to Kol.

In the near future, Henrik will start to join them on these adventures.

And so the children of Esther laid in the grass, staring at the stars as they laid together, enjoying the peace.

━━━ ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ━━━

As time went on, Tatia Petrova arrived in the village with her child. She captured the hearts of many of the boys in town, but men raised by Mikael were no fools.

Rebekah was ecstatic when she realized that her brothers weren't blinded by her beauty immediately. The day Tatia arrived, instead of gawking over her, they had politely introduced themselves before continuing with the task they had been assigned by their mother. Sure, they found Tatia attarative, but they had other priorities.

Rebekah had always known she would do anything for her family, even if it meant changing everything about the original timeline to save her brothers from a doppelganger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, hi, hi. I haven't updated this since in a long ass time! I've been writing this chapter since early august, I just didn't know what I wanted to have in this chapter. This is also a lot shorter than I wanted it to be, but at this point, I just wanted to get a chapter out. There probably won't be another update for this in november, but I'm going to do my best! I will go back and edit this chapter at a later date.
> 
> Let me know what you thought of this chapter, all feedback is appreciated! Please do not comment 'update' it adds unnecessary stress and makes me feel pressured to post chapters.
> 
> As always, I'm open to suggestions on what you guys want to see. You can send ideas through pms or in the comments!


End file.
